Teasing Tony
by Lucreace
Summary: Pepper decides that it's time to get revenge on Tony, who had been taking things too far.
Tony had decided that it had been a good idea to tease Pepper. At the time it had been a brilliant idea. He'd spent the entire day – she had been at the office, he down in the shop – sending her suggestive images and flirtatious words throughout the day. By the time she had got home, she was in such a state that she'd almost jumped him. Almost. He had been cruel enough to make her wait that bit longer while he finished a long and rather dull, conversation with Agent Coulson. The result had been exactly what he was looking (and hoping) for.

Two weeks later, Pepper got her revenge.

The hospital fundraiser was one he had been to every year since he was way younger than he was now. The food had always been brilliant and the company good too. Dancing was a thing that would happen as well, though not his favourite pastime, he knew Pepper liked it. That style of it anyway. She would always be far classier than he was. Checking himself over for the final time in the bathroom mirror, he smiled – such a handsome devil he was! Everything was in place and as it should be. All he needed now was his delicious girlfriend to accompany him.

Stepping into the bedroom, he noticed said delicious girlfriend was having trouble with a zip on the scrap of fabric that passed for a dress. It was a backless number, similar to the one she had worn to another function not so many months ago. This one was scarlet, made of silk and hugged her curves in all the right places. Man, he was going to look forward to peeling that off later on. "Need a hand?" he asked leaning on the doorjamb.

She turned and her face seemed to light up when she saw he was there. "Please," she said. He crossed the room and obliged her without question. He also took the opportunity to run his rough hands over the bare skin of her back.

"Looking good Pep," he whispered before pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. She flashed him a warning look over her shoulder and he took a small step back, a pout on his face.

"Later Tony, this took ages to get right," she said gesturing to her hair and perfect make-up. He held up both hands and smiled.

"No sweat," he said. Her face softened and she reached out for his hand. When he took it, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Shall we go?" she said.

He nodded, letting her know he was ready. She released his hand then and walked from the bedroom. Following her, he kept his eyes on her bum. A smirk crossed his face when he realised he couldn't see a pantie line. That meant she was either wearing a thong, or nothing at all. He wondered which. He couldn't see a line for her nylons either, which meant she was wearing hold ups. He swallowed. Damn, this was going to be a long night if that was all he could think about.

When he slipped into the car beside her, she leaned over with a sweet smile. One he had come to know as the one that meant she was about to do something cruel, "None." He frowned at that, "I know what you're thinking, I'm not wearing any," she said close to his ear.

"Pepper," he whined. Damn that wasn't what he needed to hear. The smile on her face was priceless; she knew who would be calling the shots tonight. Fine. If that was how it was going to be… Besides, he didn't mind a bit of harmless teasing.

"Yes Tony?" she asked.

"You know what that's going to do to me right?" he said, needing that clear in her head. She pressed her lips together to supress a smile and nodded. The thought of that soft fabric against her delicate flesh was going to be one that plagued him that night. How the hell was he supposed to talk to people and appear respectable with a semi? At least his suit was a dark grey pinstripe – wouldn't be too obvious! He shifted a little, feeling the texture of his underwear rub against him; yup, it sure was going to be a long night. He was wrenched from his thoughts when her hand brushed his inner thigh. She cupped him through the fabric of the pants and he swallowed hard.

"I thought as much," she said. Slowly, she dragged her fingers over his prick before settling them back in her lap. Damn! When did she become such a tease? Dismissing the thought, he tried to focus his attention on what was going on outside the car. The journey passed in companionable silence and by the time they got there, he was feeling rather a lot calmer than he had when they entered the car. Good.

Navigating through the crowds was an easy task. Pepper greeted some people she hadn't seen in a while and he pushed through the crowds to find them something to drink. Before long, she joined him at the bar, a wiggle in her walk that sparked his interest all over again. She was the world's most beautiful woman and he well knew it. The way her hair fell over her shoulder, the way she looked at him, just everything about her was perfect. She took the glass, "Thank you," she smiled. "Speak to anyone interesting?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Couple of stiffs from finance," he shrugged. She raised her eyebrows at that, "What?" he frowned. She just shook her head and chuckled. Gorgeous as she was, sometimes, he didn't get her. "How about you?"

"John and Marcus from the hospital," she said, "Not seem them for a while." He nodded and was about to ask how they were when they were called to take their seats for the dinner. Extending his arm to her, she took it and he led her towards the correct room. Today was different, instead of being on the top table like he thought they'd be, she indicated that they were sitting in a small booth off to the side. It would be just the two of them. Odd. Not that he was going to complain, it would be great to have her to himself for a while.

She ushered him into the booth so he was against the wall with a smile and slid in beside him, "Different," he said softly as he sipped some more wine

"I wanted you to myself tonight," she said raising her glass to him. He chinked his against hers and swallowed a mouthful.

"Unusual, what've I done to deserve that?" he asked. She just smiled and pressed a chaste little kiss to his cheek. There were far too many people around for them to start trying to eat each other's tonsils! Not that he minded all that much, she was the one who was a bit more prime when it came to public displays of affection.

"Maybe there's something I want you alone for," she purred, leaning close to his ear. A smirk grew on his face then and he raised an eyebrow.

"This the reason you wore no underwear?" he asked softly. Her hand slipped under the table to caress his inner thigh. She just smiled, turned her head and shot a smile at the waiter who was approaching their table. His eye followed hers. Her hand was so close to the tip of his hardening cock, she'd discover that in a moment and he had the idea that this was a part of the game she was playing. She leaned over to say something about their food to the waiter, trailing her hand over the seam of his pants. He hissed a little as his prick jumped into her hand, pressed his lips together and twisted the stem of his wine glass around. "Pepper?" he said, almost whined.

"Yes?" she asked, both the waiter and her turned their attention to him.

"More wine please," he said, aware that he was unable to mention that her hand was on his cock in front of the waiter. The waiter nodded and moved away, leaving them alone for the time being. Tony swallowed, there was no sign of her removing her hand and now he was hard in a room full of people; people who would ask him for money if they could, people who would be coming over and speaking to them after they'd eaten. "What's this about Pep?" he asked, "Not that I mind the attention, timing is a little strange though."

She ran her hand up to the tip of his dick, idly pressing into the ridge of his head. The fabric of his satin shorts ever so soft against the delicate skin had his lips part at the sensation, his pupils dilated slightly as his balls jumped a fraction. Damn, he needed to get a grip on himself. He felt the sticky sensation of a bead of pre-come spread onto the fabric of his pants, yet her touch was light, just a ghosting of his prick. He picked up a glass of wine and took a sip; he had to think about something else. He was a moaner, she knew that. Maybe that was what this was about.

Leaning over, she whispered, "You have no idea how wet this is making me." The heel of her hand pressed into him then and he swallowed, his throat dry. His hands had begun to tremble at her words and he pressed his lips together. No way, he was not going to just come in his pants like some teenage boy who'd hardly been touched before. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and ruck the dress up, sink his aching prick into her and fuck her on the table. No chance of that happening, not with this many people here.

"God Pep," he hissed. Clenching his teeth didn't help; she kept the same pressure up. Another jump and he felt the fluid slide up the shaft, oozing out the tip. The grazing of the fabric on his skin had his breath hitch as his cock slid around under her attention. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he knew there was no way he could get away with this. They were surrounded by people. No. He had to think of something else. The waiter arrived with the wine and he gave the man a tight lipped smile, remaining quiet, not trusting himself to speak at all, lest his voice sound high pitched and taut. He felt just that.

Pepper dismissed him with a polite thank you, her hand never once leaving his straining crotch. "I can't keep this going," he whispered as she pressed that little bit harder. The smile on Pepper's face was positively wicked at this confession and he knew then that this had been her intension all along. He rolled his eyes. When had she turned into this temptress? She leaned over a little, giving him a glimpse of her boobs. Her lips parted and she squeezed his tip. Her thumb ran along the ridge of his prick, the slippery fabric of his pants, the sight of her perfect tits and the sensation of her breath against his cheek was all far too much. His balls jolted, forcing the built up fluid into his shaft. He'd never been this hard before. He shut his eyes and bit down on his lip, preventing a moan from escaping, willing himself not to come. The room was full now; people were walking all over the place. He hoped to hell there were no cameras on them at that moment. He knew his legs were shaking with the effort and he forced them still.

That was when she leaned up and blew against his ear. The first rope of come leaked into his satin shorts and he was lost. Unable to prevent his cock from releasing, he let his head slide back against the rest as spurt after spurt landed in his pants. Pepper's hand finally stilled as she felt the surges being released. Tony swallowed and glanced down at the distortion at the front of his pants. Turning to look at her, he smirked; his cheeks slightly flushed. The sticky sensation was not unpleasant, just a little warm and he was more than a bit glad it was muted lighting. Charcoal grey was good up to point but he knew he had made rather a mess. "That was hot," he said, leaning over to whisper to her. She just smiled, picked up her wineglass and took a sip, demure as ever.


End file.
